Heroes olvidados
by Preciossa
Summary: Sabe que hay más de él de lo que cuentan y está decidida a viajar en el tiempo y conocerle. Sin embargo, las cosas se complican cuando algo la impide regresar al presente.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Harry escuchaba al chico que tanto se parecía a Sirius. Hermione, sentada a su lado, le agarraba la mano con ternura.

"Quiero saber su historia". Penso Harry. "Saber cómo él ha llegado hasta aquí".

- Hermano ¿eres tú?

Un hombre elegante entraba en la sala. El muchacho y él se parecían mucho. Se observaban, como si no pudieran creer lo que veían.

- Así es, Sirius. Cuanto tiempo.

* * *

Hermione apretó el giratiempo e inspiró profundamente. Eso fue todo. Había contado cuántas vueltas iba a necesitar, pero eso no era lo más difícil. Aun no sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando llegase allí. Nadie hablaba de Regulus Black y, sin embargo, algo la atraía hacia él al igual que a un imán. Tenía que haber algo que les ayudarían a derrotar Al que No debe Ser Nombrado, algo que ayudara a Harry.

Comenzó a girar. Lentamente al principio, pero pronto comenzó a coger velocidad. Mirando su reloj, Hermione vio que el giratiempos había estado girando durante casi una hora y cuando terminó, su mano la dolía tanto que apenas podía moverla. Miró por última vez su dormitorio, las paredes comenzaron a girar, siendo remplazadas por el campo. Su habitación ni siquiera se había construido todavía.

Con un suspiro de determinación, Hermione guardó el giratiempo y se dirigió hacia Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Regulus estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando fijamente a la serpiente de su brazo. Ayer cumplió 17 años y el único regalo que recibió para celebrar su mayoría de edad fue la Marca Tenebrosa. Su madre había estado muy contenta, maldiciendo a su hermano mayor, Sirius, una y otra vez por no ser tan fiel a la sangre como su hermano menor.

Regulus sonrió. Sirius había sido un traidor ignorante y fue afortunado de haber podido huir a tiempo. Él no pertenecía a esta casa, ni siquiera a esta familia.

Un golpe seco en la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. _"_

_No pueden haber regresado tan pronto"_ pensó.

Su madre se había ido hace tan sólo unos momentos. ¿Para hacer qué? No tenía ni idea, pero no le importaba, de todos modos. Asumiendo que era un invitado que buscaba a su madre, Regulus se bajó la manga para ocultar la Marca Tenebrosa, se bajó de la cama, salió al pasillo y luego bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta que llegó a la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando la abrió, se quedó sorprendido. Esta chica no podía ser amiga de su madre. La miró fijamente, esperando una explicación.

El problema era que Hermione no tenía ninguna explicación. Había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo planeando cómo llegar hasta allí. Incluyendo la hora en la que había comenzado su viaje. Ahora que estaba allí, de pie, frente al mismísimo Regulus Black, se encontraba sin palabras. Otro problema era que mientras algunos decían que Regulus no había tenido tanta suerte como Sirius en cuanto a su físico se refería, a Hermione le parecía todo lo contrario. No podía apartar la mirada de sus misteriosos ojos negros.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte..?-preguntó Regulus pasándose una mano por su oscuro cabello.

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento.

- Mi nombre es Hermione. Hermione Granger. ¿Eres...eres Regulus Black?-dijo. A pesar de saber que era él, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.

- Sí, lo soy.-dijo él mirándola con curiosidad.-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Hermione?-preguntó Regulus.

Su paciencia se estaba agotando. A esta chica la pasaba algo, obviamente no debería estar aquí.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró. Había sido una mala idea. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Venir hasta 1979 con una idea delirante en que un miembro de la familia Black ayudaría a la derrota de Voldemort?

- No importa.-murmuró.

Hermione se estaba alejando y bajando por las escaleras hasta la puerta cuando una mano la agarró la muñeca. Ella se quedó estática y miró a Regulus cuyo rostro estaba tan confundido como Hermione se sentía.

En cuanto a Regulus, estaba preocupado. No iba a dejar que esta chica se fuese. Sabía quién era y dónde vivía y eso no era algo con lo que se sintiese cómodo.

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-preguntó Regulus con sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados.

Hermione siguió mirándole en silencio. ¿Qué haría él si ella le contase que sabía realmente quién era? ¿Mencionar a Sirius le ablandaría o su reacción sería todo lo contrario? Hermione no sabía la reacción que tendría Regulus, asique se aclaró la garganta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

- Yo...yo...-tartamudeó.

Por primera vez no se le ocurrió nada que decir mientras seguía mirando la cara sorprendentemente atractiva de Regulus.

- Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no entras y hablamos de esto un poco más? Incluso podemos tomar un poco de té mientras me cuentas la historia.-dijo Regulus con una media sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta mientras él se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar en el interior de la Honorable Casa de los Black. Por supuesto, ahora estaba mucho más limpia de lo que nunca la había visto, pero también era más frívola, gracias a, estaba segura, los que vivían allí.

Hermione caminó hacia el interior, hasta la sala de estar. Todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía decirle. ¿Qué pasaría si le contaba la verdad? Él no parecía malvado ¿ya habría cambiado de opinión? ¿Ya sabría algo de los Horcruxes? No, no podía saberlo, porque allí estaba Kreacher, esperando las órdenes de su amo, tal y como pensaba Hermione.

- Kreacher ¿puedes hacernos un poco de té, por favor?-le preguntó Regulus mientras se sentaba en el sillón, indicando a Hermione, con un gesto, que hiciera lo mismo.

- Por supuesto, señor.-dijo Kreacher, inclinándose tan profundamente que su nariz tocó el suelo.

Cuando Kreacher desapareció, Regulus volvió a mirar a Hermione.

- ¿Ya pensaste en algo creíble?-le preguntó con la misma sonrisa de antes.

Él realmente quería saber porqué ella estaba allí y como sabía quién era él, cuando él no sabía quién era ella. Eso no podía ser bueno. Además ¿por qué no divertirse un poco mientras su madre no estaba?

- Bueno...-comenzó Hermione eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.-...estoy buscando algo y creo que serías capaz de ayudarme.

- ¿Ayudarte?-Regulus frunció el ceño.-Ni siquiera sé quién eres tú y...

- El té está listo, mi señor.-dijo Kreacher mientras colocaba dos tazas humeantes de té entre Regulus y Hermione.

- Gracias, Kreacher.-dijo Regulus, pero no cogió su taza. En realidad no había dejado de mirar a Hermione en ningún momento.-Todavía no sé quién eres ni porqué estás aquí, asique agradecería si me lo aclararas cuanto antes. Dime ¿para quién trabajas?-su voz era más profunda y mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido antes.

Hermione no había estado nerviosa antes, pero sin duda, ahora lo estaba; por no decir que estaba absolutamente aterrorizada y tenía el presentimiento de que Regulus era consciente de eso.

Hermione se levantó.

- No debería estar aquí. Lo siento mucho.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, de repente queriendo irse de la casa lo más rápido posible, pero Regulus se adelantó a ella, apoyándose en la puerta.

- No lo creo.-dijo.-Al menos no antes de terminar el té.-se apartó de la pared y se acercó a Hermione hasta unos cuantos centímentros de su cara.-Realmente no creías que te dejaría marchar ¿verdad?

La mano de Hermione se dirigió a la varita de su bolsillo, pero Regulus fue mucho más rápido que ella.

- ¡Expelliarmus!-dijo, sonriendo, mientras la varita de Hermione caía de su mano derecha.-Vuelve a sentarte, señorita Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Cuando Hermione despertó, lo único que podía ver era la oscuridad. Al principio, incluso había olvidado por completo todo lo que había pasado, pero se apresuró a recordarlo más rápido de lo que nunca había hecho antes. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para entrar en la casa de alguien con unos ideales que proclamaban la muerte de personas como ella y esperar que la ayudase? Era una nacida de muggles, después de todo; algo que había evitado decir a Regulus, si no lo había descubierto ya, porque probablemente ahora estaría muerta.

Se recostó sobre lo que pensaba que era una pared. Tenía que pensar. Si no fuera por lo obvio: manos y pies atados y ausencia de varita, ya estaría tratando desesperadamente de escapar. Desafortunadamente, toda esperanza parecía perdida. La habían dejado en la oscuridad y no sabía lo que tenía que hacer ni dónde estaba.

Otra cosa terrible del tiempo libre era que la mente de Hermione empezaba a divagar. Tenía, por supuesto, miedo a no poder escapar; también el miedo de no poder regresar nunca más a su tiempo crecía cada vez más. También estaba furiosa con Regulus por encerrarla quién sabe dónde y por los nuevos sentimientos en su interior que no podía comprender, pero que no eran parecidos a la ira. Con la imagen del rostro de Regulus en su mente, Hermione se quedó dormida.

En realidad, fue sólo cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir de hambre, que su cuidadoso análisis de su situación se convirtió en pánico puro. Hasta ahora, su mente raccional la había estado diciendo que todo iba a salir bien, pero con el hambre eclipsando a su mente, era poco lo que podía hacer para mantener la calma. Además, sin varita, toda su situación estaba comenzando a parecer completamente inútil.

Por un lado, deseaba golpearse una y otra vez, por no planificar el viaje con anticipación y por lo que pensarían Harry, Ron y los demás si alguna vez regresaba. ¿Y por qué había ido sola? Nadie habría creído que ella pudiera ser tan idiota, teniendo en cuenta que nadie había viajado tan lejos en el tiempo. Por supuesto, para ellos nunca se habría marchado, pero no estaba segura de que su plan para regesar funcionase; si esto pasaba, tendría que vivir los próximos 20 años como si fuera otra persona de este tiempo hasta que pudiera regresar a casa, lo que iba a parecer bastante mal, teniendo en cuenta que parecería que había envejecido en unos pocos segundos.

Estos pensamientos, junto con su creciente hambre, era lo único en lo que Hermione podía pensar mientras estaba despierta, lo que la hacía perder por completo la noción del tiempo. Había sido mucho más descuidada de lo que alguna vez se había permitido, por no decir que estaba muy nerviosa y mucho más aterrorizada que en todos sus exámenes de Hogwarts. No diferenciaba el día de la noche, los minutos de las horas. Sólo tenía miedo y una sensación de soledad.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron días de oscuridad, Hermione fue cegada por una luz repentina tan brillante y cercana que le hacía daño en los ojos. Retrocedió rápidamente hasta la pared tras ella, completamente convencida después de divagar tanto, que esa era la última luz que iba a ver. Sin embargo, una voz familiar habló.

- Siento haber tardado tanto.-dijo. Ella miró el hermoso rostro de Regulus Black, enmarcado por su cabello corto y oscuro.-Te he traído algo de comida.

Hermione casi se había adaptado a la luz, vio una bandeja de plata con varios bocadillos y un plato de sopa caliente en las manos del chico. Hermione miró a Regulus y a la comida. Él la colocó sobre su regazo y el estómago de ella retumbó profundamente otra vez. Sabía que sería estúpido comer algo que le había dado Regulus y no dejaba de rememorar todas las advertencias de Ojoloco Moody, pero sus sentidos estaban eclipsados por el hambre y, desesperadamente, permitió que sus manos atadas agarrasen el sandwich. Mientras comía, se debatía en una interna lucha en cuanto a qué hacer. En caso de que aun tratase de escapar, en cuyo caso se arriesgaría a salir lesionada ¿sería capaz de ganarse la confianza de su captor? ¿O, simplemente, debería jugar todo lo posible y tratar de cernirse al plan original? A pesar de que esta opción era casi imposible, decidió que jugar sería lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-preguntó tras tragar un bocado.

Regulus pensó por un momento antes de responder.

- Creo que día y medio.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero Hermione abrió la boca en estado de shock entre bocado y bocado.-Tuve que esperar a que mi madre saliese de nuevo, porque traer tanta comida aquí sería sospechoso.-terminó con una sonrisa divertida.

Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía ganas de sonreír al recordar lo hambrienta y asustada que había estado todo ese tiempo. Cuando terminó el sandwich, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y respiró hondo. Realmente necesitaba pensar, porque saber que había estado allí tanto tiempo la quitaba el apetito.

¿Por qué iba a querer esconderla de su madre? Hermione sentía que él realmente quería saber qué estaba haciendo ella allí, sino, la habría entregado a los mortífagos para que la interrogasen; asique el que no lo hubiera hecho no tenía sentido. Además, traía comida a una presa que debería matar, a pesar de que podría meterlo en problemas si Tú Sabes Quién se llegase a enterar. ¿Por qué el lo seguía?

_"Probablemente por lo mismo que lo sigue Draco" _pensó Hermione._ "No es más que la manera de que una familia entera le obedezca, hacer que la vida de los seres queridos esté constantemente en peligro, tratándolo como una marioneta"._

Al darse cuenta de que Regulus la había estado observando todo el tiempo que ella había estado divagando, Hermione comenzó a comer rápidamente otro sandwich a pesar de que ni siquiera tenía hambre. Estaba atrapada en este enfermo, mundo desarticulado, lejos de su hogar, en el pasado y sin salida; y todo gracias a la estupidez que no sabía que tenía. ¿Por qué ese comportamiento impulsivo no decidía mostrarse cuando ella estaba en alguna situación calamidosa, pero sí que lo hacía cuando cuando se encontraba totalmente sola en un sitio desconocido? Este era, sin duda, el peor lugar en el que Hermione se había encontrado alguna vez en su vida, incluidos los últimos seis años que había estado escapando con Harry y Ron; y habían sido muchas veces.

Oh, Ron.

Tuvo que admitir que no pensaba tanto en él como antes. Para ser sinceros, casi sentía como si estuviera rompiendo alguna especie de regla al estar a solas con otro chico, a pesar de que realmente no tenía mucha opción. Nunca lo admitiría, al menos no todavía, pero justo antes de que decidiese ir a esa misión suicida, había decidido, al fin, confesarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, eso era lo último en lo que pensaba ahora, especialmente desde que había conocido a Regulus. Por alguna razón, era difícil pensar con claridad cuando estaba en la misma habitación.

- Tal vez te estés preguntando porqué te retengo aquí.-dijo Regulus de repente.

Hermione se burlaba. Por supuesto que se había preguntado por qué ella se había sentido atónita, noqueada, atada por las muñecas, metida en el armario de un adolescente y permanecer allí dentro durante tanto tiempo y sin ningún contacto humano en absoluto.

- Es sólo para tratar de averiguar quién eres realmente y porqué estás aquí. Si sólo me dijeras...

Pero Hermione lo miró por unos segundos antes de continuar comiendo en silencio.

- Sí, debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Se sentó y la miró comer y mover la sopa, obviamente, preparada por Kreacher. Mientras comía, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el chico que tenía delante. Por todo lo que había oído de él, siempre la había parecido lo opuesto de Sirius en todos los sentidos, no sólo en las creencias, sino también la personalidad. Sin embargo, era difícil de creer cuan elegante y casi amable...había resultado ser. Bueno, a parte de lo del secuestro. Hermione veía en sus ojos un destello de luz muy parecido al de Sirius. Regulus era un chico que había sido clasificado en Slytherin hace siete años y no tenía la valentía que su hermano poseía para decir: _**No.**_

En todo caso, estas similitudes la daban un rayo de esperanza acerca de que Regulus la ayudaría. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, no había dejado de pensar en porqué se encontraba allí. Necesitaba que Regulus la ayudase a derrotar a Tú Sabes Quién. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Harry. Y, viendo un poco de la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, ya se había unido a las filas del Señor Oscuro.

Hermione estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero no estaba segura, pero cuando abrió la boca con la esperanza de que las palabras salieran de sus labios, Regulus debía de haber visto su mirada fija en su marca.

- Bueno...-dijo de repente, tapando su marca con la manga.-Probablemente debería irme. Mi elfo tiene algunas cosas que hacer antes de que vuelva mi madre.-se levantó lentamente del suelo, vacilando un poco, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, Hermione finalmente habló.

- Regulus.-lo llamó, haciendo que él se girase con una sonrisa de superioridad. Ella sabía que él esperaba que le impidiese marcharse y ella no quería volver a quedarse sola en la oscuridad.

- ¿Sí?-preguntó Regulus y Hermione vio como su sonrisa había aumentado. Ella siguió mirándole fijamente, no sabía qué decir mientras miraba sus oscuros e inteligentes ojos.

- ¿Dónde...está...mi varita? ¿Y mi..?

Los labios de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su mano aferraba aire. El Giratiempo ya no estaba en su cuello. ¿Cómo podía, tras 36 horas allí, no haber pensado en comprobar si lo seguía teniendo? Había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de estupidez. Por no hablar de cómo, exactamente, Regulus lo habría encontrado, teniendo en cuenta que lo había escondido cuidadosamente en su camisa. De repente, sintió frío y más sola que nunca.

- ¿Tú...collar?-bromeó Regulus. Volvió a sonreír mientras miraba a la cara asombrada de Hermione.-Estoy bastante seguro de que ambos sabemos que no se trata sólo de un collar, pero de todos modos, no te diré dónde está.-había confianza escrita en su rostro.-No olvides terminar la cena.-dijo, burlonamente alegre, antes de cerrar la puerta del armario y dejar a Hermione de nuevo en la oscuridad.

El último sonido que escuchó fue el click de la cerradura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Regulus no sabía qué hacer. Tenía a una chica encerrada en su armario. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho en Hogwarts y ahora que la tenía, no sabía que hacer con ella. Originalmente, había esperado que ella confesase porqué estaba allí, la hubiera borrado la memoria y la habría soltado. Incluso ahora también podía hacerlo, pero se estaba muriendo de curiosidad por...bueno...toda ella. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Hermione fuese su verdadero nombre.

Pero lo que realmente le intrigaba era que no parecía el tipo de persona que haría algo para dañar a...bueno...a nadie. Y si ella no estaba allí para hacerle daño, entonces ¿qué era exactamente lo que quería? Permaneció despierto durante la noche pensando en ello, simplemente mirando la puerta del armario, como si pudiera verla a través de él.

Luego estaba su madre, que era cada día más cruel. Podría ser que la reciente muerte de su padre combinada con la traición de Sirius la hubiesen amargado, pero no había sido a la única. En cambio, sentía como si su madre estuviera tratando de encubrir algo...que no quería que él supiera. ¿Qué podía ser tan secreto?

Por no hablar de que Regulus extrañaba a su hermano todos los días. Era difícil no pensar en él, tras todos los años que habían pasado juntos. A pesar de todo le quería. Aunque siempre estuviera gastándole bromas. Pero Sirius era así: carismático y alegre.

Pero ya no vivía aquí, le había abandonado a su suerte. Siempre había pensado que a Sirius le hubiese gustado más que James fuese su hermano y no él.

Y entonces, tras unas semanas después de su partida, llegó Hermione.

Oh. Hermione...Hermione. La chica en el armario. Le había hecho pensar en todo esto, tanto si lo quería, como si no. Fue valiente al dirigirse directamente a él, a pesar del hecho de que podrían ser enemigos. Pero ¿lo eran? ¿Se atrevería a ser amable con ella o, incluso, ayudarla? Ella primero le había pedido ayuda, pero por alguna razón, se había arrepentido y había decidido marcharse de su casa.

Y pensar que todo esto no era la mayor parte de lo que pensaba. Sus ojos, su piel...todo en ella era diferente a cualquier otra chica que había conocido. Irradiaba inteligencia y bondad y todo lo que había hecho por ella era matarla de hambre con la esperanza de que le dijese lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía tantos problemas para ser amable y pensar un poco en los sentimientos de los demás? Tal vez era el miedo de mostrar debilidad; y la debilidad ante El Señor Oscuro nunca era perdonada. Sin embargo, últimamente había estado pensando mucho en El Señor Oscuro y ya no estaba seguro de querer estar entre sus filas.

Estaba cometiendo traición. Cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo del hombre al que su familia, excepto el idiota de su hermano, vivían para servir? La duda corría por cada rincón de su mente, ocupando cada momento de cada día que no estaba pensando en Hermione.

* * *

Hermione estaba aterrorizada. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Harry, Ron, el ED y La Orden del Fénix, nunca se había sentido tan desesperada. No tenía ni idea de si había transcurrido mucho tiempo. No podía ver nada. Y no importaba lo mucho que tratase de pensar en escapar, no podía hacer nada. Simplemente, no se sentía como siempre, estaba divagando mucho.

Por supuesto, había pensado en tratar de aparecerse, pero sin su varita, cualquier esfuerzo sería inútil, por no hablar de los numerosos encantos de protección que, sin duda, tendría la casa. Había sido bastante difícil llegar hasta allí, asique salir sería otra tortuosa batalla.

En realidad, estaba tan desesperada como para pedir a Regulus que la soltase. Por supuesto, se imaginaba suplicándole de rodillas, con lágrimas deslizándose en su rostro por la desesperación...pero nunca funcionaría. Podía imaginar la diversión en el rostro de Regulus cuando mirase hacia abajo para ver a un ser indefenso y subordinado.

Sin embargo, su mayor temor no tenía nada que ver con escapar o no escapar, o con no poder regresar a casa. Su peor temor era que Regulus descubriese quién era en realidad. Él ya sabía su nombre, pero no podía saber de dónde era realmente ni por qué había venido hasta aquí. Ya era un mortífago y no había forma de saber si ya había cambiado su punto de vista, aunque con su suerte, probablemente no.

Tampoco, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podía enterarse de que Hermione era una bruja nacida de muggles. Él ya la estaba tratando muy cruelmente, manteniéndola encerrada, dejándola salir ocasionalmente para ir al baño y la llevaba comida una o dos veces al día. ¿Qué haría si se enteraba quién era ella? Eso era algo que Hermione no quería experimentar.

Se apoyó contra la pared del armario y cerró los ojos. Lo que no quería hacer era dejar de pensar en una manera de escapar, porque si había algo que nunca haría...sería rendirse. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se sumiese en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

* * *

_Todo estaba nublado y oscuro, como si el mundo entero estuviese bajo el agua. Pero Hermione no se daría cuenta de esto hasta que despertara, para ella, el sueño podría haber sido real._

_Estaba oscuro, pero el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas mientras ella yacía en la suave hierba mirándolas. Los pájaros cantaban y se mezclaban con el sonido de una lluvia que no existía; pero que la parecería totalmente normal hasta más tarde, cuando pensase en ello._

_Pero ahora, lo único que sentía era la cálida mano sosteniendo la suya. Nunca se había sentido más segura ni protegida y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se sentía tan feliz...más feliz de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. ¿Era esto estar con la persona que amas? Siempre había sabido, en el fondo, que Ron era el único, o una parte de ella; sí, pero no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos de esa forma. Entre huír del mundo de los magos y luchar contra magos practicantes de magia negra y sobrevivir a los peligros que surgían, era muy difícil decirle a alguien cómo se sentía. Sabía que él lo sabía, pero deseaba poder decírselo._

_Cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, en la suave hierba bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas. De repente, sintió unos labios sobre los de ella. Tan suaves y tiernos que podría haber jurado que se trataba de un hechizo. Esa era la magia más bella que jamás había experimentado, nada parecido a lo que había leído en sus libros y haría cualquier cosa para mantener esa sensación para siempre._

_Por no hablar que este era el mejor beso que jamás había experimentado. No podía dejar de acariciar su cabello con una mano, mientras la otra le acariciaba la espalda para sentirlo más cerca. Eso es lo que siempre había querido hacer: sentirlo._

_Pero ¿por qué estaba soñando con todo esto ahora? Hermione pensó que era debido a lo mucho que había estado pensando en él. Pero se sentía tan bien, como si hubieran estado juntos cada momento de cada día en este mundo de ensueño._

_Pero algo andaba mal. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe y su mano derecha la quemaba. Gritó de dolor. Cuando miró hacia abajo para encontrar su fuente de calor, estuvo a punto de gritar al ver la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo y cuando miró los oscuros ojos de Regulus Black, fue como si una fuerza invisible tirase de ella hacia sus profundas pupilas de color marrón oscuro y regresó a la realidad._

* * *

Hermione despertó bañada en sudor frío. Sus manos apretaban la cuerda que la ataba con tanta fuerza, que había comenzado a sangrar y su garganta estaba seca, como si no hubiera bebido nada durante años. Estaba aterrorizada, su cuerpo no sólo estaba sudoroso, sino que temblaba de pies a cabeza y estaba más fría de lo que había estado en su vida.

No había sido Ron. Estaba segura de que lo amaba más que a nadie, asique ¿por qué soñaba con Regulus? Era el chico que podría matarla en un futuro próximo ¿y ahora su inconsciente mente le decía que era algo más? Estas preguntas y muchas más, venían a su mente, mientras estaba en el suelo, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y su desesperación aumentaba.

De repente, escuchó un click y la puerta del armario se abrió para mostrar a Regulus. Hermione tenía miedo de mirarle y ver al chico con el que había soñado.

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?-susurró bruscamente.-Mi madre te escuchó y tuve que dar un montón de malditas mentiras sobre que sólo era una vieja radio que había dejado encendida. No sólo me has dejado como un idiota por encender esa cadena, sino que ahora está terriblemente enfadada conmigo por abandonar la mesa y quién sabe el estado de ánimo en el que estará.

Continuó susurrando sin mirar a Hermione, pero al darse cuenta de que no se había movido y seguía temblando, su rostro se suavizó un poco y, después de mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada con candado, se agachó a su lado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estabas gritando?-le preguntó con más suavidad. Sin embargo, Hermione todavía no estaba en ningún estado para responder una mentira y continuó allí, con sus manos sobre su rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Regulus se quedó en silencio durante un rato más, sólo mirando a Hermione, antes de levantarse del suelo.

- Escucha, tengo que volver a bajar, pero sólo...sólo estate tranquila por ahora ¿de acuerdo? Volveré más tarde con algo de comida y tendrás que...vamos a hablar.

Y con eso, cerró la puerta nuevamente con un click y Hermione le oyó caminar rápidamente fuera de la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Regulus se quedó mirando la pared enfrente de él, donde estaba el árbol genealógico de los Black. No podía apartar la mirada del tachón donde había estado el nombre de Sirius; aunque su madre lo había tachado del tapiz cuando se había escapado para irse a vivir con los Potter. La idea de que alguien hubiese abandonado a su familia y, por lo tanto, casi toda su vida, porque no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, había estado rondando por la mente de Regulus durante semanas y con frecuencia se sorprendía pensando profundamente, preguntándose porqué haría tal cosa. ¿Tan mal lo estaba haciendo? No lo creía.

Los sangres pura eran una estirpe superior, ya que nacían priviligiados. Era sentido común que los muggles fuesen inferiores a los magos. ¿O no era así? Antes de que Sirius se fuese, pensaba así. No, así era cómo le habían hecho pensar. Él sabía que la sangre más pura era la de Sirius y no sólo por la magia. La pureza de la magia había que defenderla, después de todo. Pero él todo lo que había deseado hacer era demostrar su lealtad. Por no seguir a su hermano idiota había hecho exactamente eso, pero sus dudas actuales lo habían cambiado todo ¿y si después de todo este tiempo Sirius tenía razón?

- ¡Regulus Black!-gritó una frívola voz, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Cena. Con otros mortífagos. No podía quedarse ensimismado.

- ¿Sí, madre?-preguntó Regulus suavemente mientras miraba hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

Había notado algo diferente en ella últimamente. Siempre había sido cruel e impersonal, pero se había ablandado un poco desde que su marido murió y eso no tenía ningún sentido. Un pequeño cambio, pero bastante inusual. En lugar de pedir a Kreacher que hiciese el té, se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo ella misma y dárselo a Regulus y la había tenido que escuchar mascullar durante horas la decepción que había resultado ser Sirius, las molestias que la había ahorrado escapándose, antes de que renegase de él...

¿Por qué era tan extraño? Porque ella nunca hablaba de él. Nadie lo hacía, a parte del ocasional: **"gracias a Merlín que no eres como tu maldito hermano"; **o algo por el estilo.

El siguiente cambio fue aun más extraño. Regulus estaba medio escondido en la cocina para buscar algo de comida para Hermione, cuando vio a su madre de pie, murmurando algunos de los hechizos de protección más complejos que Regulus conocía y otros de los que había oído hablar. Estaba reforzando los hechizos de la casa. ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué de repente se preocupaba del hijo que la quedaba y temía por su seguridad? Sólo ella sabría porque miraba a la nada y con una mirada completamente ilegible desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Te hicieron una pregunta, Regulus ¿tienes algún problema para escuchar?

Regulus paró todos sus movimientos y miró a la mesa frente a él.

- No, madre.-susurró mirando la pared tras ella. No podía mirarla de nuevo sin rememorar sus pensamientos y este, claramente, no era el momento.

- El señor Lestrange te preguntó, qué se siente al ser por fin un miembro del ejército del Señor Oscuro.-dijo.-¿Te sientes honrado?

Regulus sonrió. Esto era demasiado fácil. Tenía que haber algún tipo de truco. ¿Realmente estaban allí cenando para "discutir" su lugar entre ellos? Esta era la enésima vez que le habían hecho la misma pregunta y siempre respondía lo mismo.

- Sí, sin lugar a dudas.-respondió sin dejar de sonreír.-Sólo a la inmundicia no le gustaría unirse al Señor Oscuro y estoy muy orgulloso de poder servirle.

Algunos de la mesa rieron por su comentario.

- Entonces estarás de acuerdo en que le permita utilizar a nuestro elfo por un tiempo.

Regulus se quedó estático. ¿Su elfo? ¿Kreacher? El elfo era el único al que Regulus todavía consideraba un amigo, ahora que Sirius se había ido. ¿Era esto lo que su madre había estado escondiendo? No, no podía ser, porque había hablado en un tono dónde sólo él podía captar lo aterrorizada que estaba. El miedo oscurecía sus ojeras.

- Por...por supuesto.-tartamudeó.

- ¿Por qué tartamudeas?-preguntó un hombre alto situado a su derecha que no conocía.

El corazón de Regulus latía a mil por hora y aumentaba a una velocidad tan rápida que, estaba seguro, terminaría saliendo de su pecho.

- No me estoy negando. Sólo me pregunto ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nuestro elfo? Estoy seguro de que tiene muchos.

- El Señor Oscuro no se molesta en responder a alguien inferior a él.-continuó el hombre.-Sin embargo, el trabajo que necesita hacer sólo puede ser realizado por un elfo.-Miró a Regulus por un momento y luego preguntó:-¿Algún problema?

Regulus miró una vez más el punto negro en la pared que una vez había sido el nombre de su hermano y respiró hondo antes de contestar.

- No. Ningún problema. No tengo ninguna objección.-respondió firmemente.

Por el resto de la velada, Regulus escondió sus temblorosas manos bajo la mesa y habló tan poco como fue posible. No mostró ninguna debilidad y no había ninguna duda de que sería interrogado sobre sus sentimientos por el elfo para el plan del Señor Oscuro, en cuyo caso, lo más probable es que fuese un gran problema.

Cuando el último visitante se había ido, Regulus esperó a que su madre se retirase a su habitación antes de colarse en la cocina donde sabía que Kreacher seguiría limpiando tras la comida. Según lo que le habían contado, el elfo se iría por la mañana, antes del amanecer, asique Regulus tendría que hablar con él de inmediato para que su plan funcionase.

- Kreacher ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-preguntó Regulus mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa y veía como el pequeño elfo hacía una pausa y le miraba.

- Por supuesto, amo Regulus ¿qué puede hacer Kreacher por usted, señor?-preguntó con una profunda reverencia.

- Kreacher.-comenzó.-El Señor Oscuro te va a llevar a algún sitio. No sé a donde, pero necesita que le ayudes con algo. Vas a hacer exactamente lo que diga ¿me entiendes? Todo lo que te diga, sin rechistar. Pero tan pronto como hayas terminado...-hizo una pausa.-...debes venir directamente aquí ¿me entiendes, Kreacher?

El elfo asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó más profundamente que antes.

- Por supuesto, amo Regulus, por supuesto. Es un honor ser elegido, señor. Gracias, señor.

- Kreacher, mírame. Tienes que venir a casa. Todo depende de que vuelvas aquí a salvo. Debes hacer lo que sea para regresar.

El elfo volvió a responder con varios "sí, señor" y otra reverencia y Regulus se despidió con un "buenas noches" antes de salir corriendo de la cocina antes de que empezara a llorar. La debilidad era algo que no debía mostrar, ni siquiera debería tener y, sin embargo, tenía. No podía evitarlo y eso era lo que había hecho que cambiase de opinión. Podía amar. Quería a Kreacher, quería a Sirius y, finalmente, se había dado cuenta, de que probablemente, quisiese a Hermione.

* * *

Hermione estaba acurrucada de nuevo en la esquina del armario. Al segundo que Regulus había cerrado la puerta tras él, la había hecho llorar otra vez, su cuerpo continuaba temblando, jadeando. ¿Por qué había venido aquí para nada? Tenía que salir. No había nada en el mundo que desease más que escapar de este lugar infernal.

Su último pensamiento era que él había hecho todo esto. Había puesto visiones en su mente con el fin de desestabilizarla y obligarla a ceder ante su interrogatorio. Sin embargo, la idea había sido rechazada casi tan rápidamente como la había pensado. ¿Por qué? ¿Era realmente tan retorcido? Sí, lo era. De todos modos, se había equivocado acerca de él. Pero había hecho lo que había hecho por una razón y ella estaba allí para averiguar cuál era esa razón. ¿Había descubierto algo acerca de Voldemort que le había hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Había algo más de lo que ni Harry, Ron ni ella sabían nada? ¿Algo más?

Se quedó allí, agarrando sus rodillas contra el pecho y preguntándose eso una y otra vez. ¿Qué era? Tenía que haber algo que se estaba perdiendo. El problema era que ella no solía perderse las cosas y había venido hasta aquí por lo que ella pensaba, aunque no podía estar segura, de eso ya hacía algunas semanas. Pero el tiempo no había pasado en el presente y no podía dejar de pensar si sería capaz de regresar y que tal vez nadie la echase de menos, que tal vez nadie se diese cuenta de su ausencia. Harry lo haría, Ron también.

Oh, Ron.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Tal vez no estaban destinados a ser algo, después de todo. Seis años desde que se conocían y todavía no se habían dicho el uno al otro lo que sentían. Hermione sabía lo que sentía y se imaginaba que Ron la correspondía ¿pero pasaría algún día? A ese ritmo, al menos, si no escapaba pronto, sus posibilidades no parecerían demasiado buenas.

Pensarlo hizo que sus ojos se llenases de lágrimas de nuevo, pero no importaba lo mucho que llorase, sabía que no la llevarían de regreso hasta ellos. Esta era su batalla y su error y tenía que hacer todo en su poder para salir de allí. Sin embargo, llorar no solucionaba nada.

Hermione se sentó y se secó los ojos con la mano. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse. ¿Qué sabía sobre Regulus y la casa? No había pasadizos secretos que conociese, pero si los hubiera, seguramente estarían protegidos por numerosos hechizos.

_"Es inútil"_ pensó. _"¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí si no conozco la casa?_

Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, pensando en todos los buenos momentos que había tenido en Hogwarts, en sus amigos, en sus padres y en todo lo positivo que pudiese ayudarla a olvidar el lugar donde estaba atrapada ahora, cuando un familiar click la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Abrió los ojos y vio a Regulus con alimento frente a ella. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

- Hermione, sé que has venido hasta aquí por mi ayuda y que tienes miedo por la razón que sea y quiero que me digas el por qué, pero ahora...-dijo haciendo una pausa y mirándola fijamente a los ojos como si tratara de leer su mente. La mirada era tan intensa, que Hermione sintió que debía mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía moverse. Se quedó inmóvil, devolviéndole la mirada.-...ahora, Hermione, te necesito. Ayúdame, Hermione, por favor, ayúdame.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Hermione miró a Regulus con incredulidad. ¿Hablaba en serio? Este debía ser un nuevo juego que tenía planeado para ella.

- ¿Qué?-tartamudeó.

Primero había sido casi amable con ella, diciéndola que quería hablar cuando la había encontrado sollozando ¿y ahora esto? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería que hiciera? Si había algo que no le debía en ese momento era un favor.

Regulus suspiró y la soltó las manos. Esto podía ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Después de todo, la había encerrado en su armario y era él el que la mantenía prisionera. ¿De verdad había esperado que confiase en él? Pero la necesitaba. Esto era lo más alocado y probablemente lo más estúpido que había hecho nunca.

- Hermione, necesito tu ayuda. Hay algo que tengo que hacer, pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. Aunque tengo una idea...

- ¿Perdón?-preguntó Hermione finalmente encontrando su voz.-Me encierras aquí por Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo ¿y luego esperas que jodidamente te obedezca?-se burló.-Honestamente, tienes que estar bromeando.

Regulus la miraba con la boca abierta.

- Bueno, no pensé que lo hicieras, pero...

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Todavía me lo pedirás?-Hermione le miró.-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante? ¿Qué es tan importante para que pierdas esa fachada de estúpido y me pidas ayuda?

Regulus respiró hondo, tratando de pensar en algo que decir. Sabía que ella, probablemente, se haría la difícil, pero no esperaba esta reacción. Además, con todo lo que había sucedido con Kreacher, todavía estaba un poco agitado. La miró a los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de leerla, pero sólo vio odio puro. Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de sostenerla la mirada.

- Sé quién eres realmente.-dijo él finalmente.

Hermione jadeó. Él no podía...en realidad no...no a menos que él supiera qué era un giratiempo. Sin embargo, él todavía no podría saberlo todo ¿o sí?

- Sé que piensas que estoy mintiendo.-dijo Regulus como si la leyese la mente.-Sé lo que es tu collar, no soy idiota. ¿Por qué crees que te lo quité?

Regulus hizo una pausa durante un instante. Todo estaba en su lugar. No estaba seguro de exactamente cómo, pero la tenía. Ahora mismo, con la planta inferior llena de la mitad del círculo íntimo del Señor Oscuro, se había dado cuenta de más de lo que debía y las noches que había pasado despierto mirando al techo pensando en todo lo que sabía sobre Hermione y el Señor Oscuro, por fin valieron la pena.

- Eres del futuro.-dijo finalmente Regulus, con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona formándose en su rostro.-Y para hacerlo con tan poco tiempo, debe de haber sido difícil, asique para lo que sea que hayas venido hasta aquí debe de ser muy importante.

Hermione seguía mirándolo en shock. Las cartas se habían vuelto contra ella y ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

- No sé cómo...pero...-tartamudeó Hermione. Pero se quedó sin habla tan repentinamente cómo había comenzado a hablar y volvió a mirar a Regulus con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Olvídate de todo eso, Hermione.-comenzó Regulus, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.-Has venido hasta aquí para pedir mi ayuda y confiaste en mí para hacerlo, asique voy a hacer lo mismo.-sonrió.-Por favor, ayúdame.

Hermione seguía mirándolo sin habla. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Y esa repentina bondad? Obviamente, quería algo de ella, pero estaba en estado de shock, por lo tanto, su mente se negaba a comprender qué podía ser. Asique se decidió a preguntárselo.

- ¿Qué quieres?-susurró.

Regulus alzó las cejas.

- Bueno, es una larga historia...

Hermione se limitó a asentir en silencio y Regulus le contó todo.

_Todo empezó el día en que Sirius se marchó de casa._

_Sirius Black siempre había sido rebelde, carismático y alegre. Y Regulus lo había querido a pesar de estar en casas distintas. Nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie, por esa razón, Regulus había decidido que Sirius sería la primera persona en enterarse de que había aceptado la Marca Tenebrosa._

_Sin embargo, Regulus jamás olvidaría la reacción de Sirius. Su hermano, siempre tan fuerte, rompió a llorar. Esa misma noche, le abrazó y le suplicó que recapacitase, que no quería verlo muerto. Al día siguiente, Sirius huyó de casa._

_En casa, sus padres no le echaron de menos. No hubo lágrimas. No hubo nada. Sólo el sentimiento de soledad que le había dejado la partida de su hermano y las palabras de su madre, alegrándose de que su hijo mayor se marchase para que no avergonzase más a la familia._

_Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Regulus se había sentido tan solo. Las emociones le embargaban y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer._

_Se sentía vacío al regresar a casa, como si nadie lo estaría esperando...y así era. Siempre pensaba en Sirius._

_¿Cómo podía haber sido tan infiel a su familia? Tanto si pensaba que sus creencias eran correctas o incorrectas, no debió haber huído. En su mente, Regulus pensaba que Sirius estaba siendo débil y egoista y que, después de todo, era precisamente por eso por lo que no pertenecía a su familia._

_Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a tener sentido. Parecía como si todo el mundo entorno a Regulus, se preocupase por el Señor Oscuro, nadie se preocupaba por él. Él no era nada, no le importaba a nadie._

_Y ahora, el único que le quedaba era Kreacher y un ser totalmente enfermo para pedírselo a Regulus a sabiendas de que no podía negarse a ninguna orden o petición suya, estaba intentando arrebatárselo. Pero esta vez, no iba a dejar que se saliese con la suya. Lo que estaba haciendo el Señor Oscuro para asegurarse el poder y estatus estaba mal y era enfermo y egoísta. Y a Regulus le había llevado demasiado tiempo darse cuenta._

Tengo que saber lo qué está haciendo.-concluyó Regulus, tras contarla cómo le había dicho a Kreacher que terminase su tarea.-La primera regla que se le inculca a un elfo es que las órdenes de su amo deben ser obedecidas. Siempre. No importa lo que pase. De esa manera, sabremos...

- ¿Nosotros?-chilló Hermione.

Hermione había estado en silencio durante toda la historia, por lo que su grito sobresaltó a Regulus. Había sido una buena idea de Regulus el poner un hechizo Muffliato en la puerta cuándo había llegado.

Hermione, por su parte, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Una parte de ella estaba feliz. Había tenido razón, después de todo. Él había cambiado. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Sabía que Regulus había muerto cuando era joven, pero...esto no podía estar pasando ¿verdad? Lord Voldemort no podía perder el tiempo con un chico. A menos que Regulus realmente descubriese algo que no debiese.

- Lo siento, es que, bueno...pensé que si realmente has venido del futuro, debes saber lo que voy a averiguar. Quiero decir ¿por qué viniste a verme? ¿Necesitas saber cómo lo hice o..?-murmuró Regulus excitadamente, su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más.

Hermione le miraba, con el miedo en sus huesos. Por mucho que había querido escapar antes, nunca había estado tan desesperada para hacerlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apartó la mirada del chico frente a ella, no siendo capaz de aceptar el hecho de que iba a morir.

El medallón. RAB.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

¿Él lo sabría?

- Hermione...

- Déjame.-susurró.

- Hermione, por favor, no hagas esto.-la imploró Regulus, su rostro reflejaba tanta culpa y tristeza, que no sabía que podía poseer.

- ¡DÉJAME, AHORA!-gritó Hermione haciendo que Regulus se pusiese en pie y sacase su varita.

Él nunca la hechizaría, no ahora, pero esperaba que ella no lo supiese.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Hermione y todavía no se atrevía a mirar a Regulus. Ni siquiera la importaba que la maldiciese. Tal vez así olvidaría todo sobre ese estúpido viaje en el tiempo para encontrar a un chico del que se había enamorado y que estaba a punto de morir.

- Una amiga mía...-comenzó Hermione. Regulus dejó de apuntarla y se sentó cerca de ella para escucharla mejor.-...se llamaba Luna y le dijo a un chico en tu misma situación que abandonar a las personas que hacen que te sientas solo, puede ser lo mejor.-por primera vez en unos minutos, Hermione miró a Regulus, para encontrarle llorando casi tanto como ella.-Pero él nunca estará solo y tú tampoco.

Regulus se limitó a mirarla en silencio. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro por primera vez desde que era un niño. Casi no podía ver a la chica frente a él, pero sintió sus labios sobre los de él, se inclinó hacia delante, a ciegas y movió su mano hasta que encontró su espalda.

Él se había sorprendido por su reacción ante sus luchadoras réplicas, pero esto era, sin duda, impredecible. Sin embargo, a Regulus no le importaba. Había estado queriendo besarla desde el momento en que la vio en su puerta. Pero entonces, todo había ido terriblemente mal. Había actuado bajo su propia máscara de arrogancia, pero ahora por fin se había dado cuenta de que nunca había querido convertirse en mortífago.

Él sabía amar.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba aterrorizada. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Parecía que últimamente tenía muy malas ideas y, por alguna razón, actuaba con el corazón. Pero cuanto más tiempo continuaban besándose, más se daba cuenta de que le quería. Se sentía como en su sueño, pero mucho mejor. Esto era real.

Ella se apartó para poder mirarlo. Todavía estaban llorando. Hermione porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer y Regulus porque había sido mucho tiempo desde que lo había hecho.

- ¿Eso es un sí, entonces?-preguntó Regulus con una sonrisa.-¿Me ayudas?

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con su manga. Su rostro estaba empapado, pero realmente, no la importaba.

- Sí.-susurró Hermione finalmente.-Te voy a ayudar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Hermione se sentó en una silla en un rincón de la habitación, mirando a la pared de enfrente sin verla. Podía oír a Regulus refunfuñar a lo lejos mientras buscaba unos papeles, pero sentía cómo si no tuviese fuerza para girar y mirarlo. Durante horas, habían estado buscando entre todos los libros de la biblioteca de la casa para obtener información que les ayudase a derrotar a Voldemort y aunque Regulus insistía en apuntar todo lo que podía ayudarles, Hermione sabía que era inútil. Incluso Harry la había dicho todo lo que había pasado con Dumbledore la noche que había muerto. Hermione dudaba de que sería capaz de contarle a Regulus mucho sobre su futuro. Todo lo que le dijese, sólo le llevaría más cerca de la muerte.

Asique se sentó en silencio con las manos en los reposabrazos, enrojecidas por las ataduras. Regulus se había ofrecido para curárselas, pero Hermione rechazó su ayuda. No quería estar en deuda con él.

- Bueno, vamos a recapitular.-dijo Regulus.-Esta lista es de hechizos oscuros destructivos, ésta de hechizos defensivos y esta...

- ¿Regulus?-susurró Hermione.

La cabeza del chico se alzó por la sorpresa ya que era la primera cosa que ella había dicho durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Sí?-preguntó sin saber lo que estaba por venir.

Hermione suspiró y miró por la ventana, parpadeando ligeramente por la molesta luz del Sol.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar a que Kreacher regresase ¿no? Así nos dirá lo que necesitamos saber exactamente.

Finalmente, Hermione lo miró y sus labios temblaron ligeramente al ver que la miraba con sus hermosos ojos.

Al principio, Regulus estaba desconcertado, pero una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara.

- Mi alocado amor; eres del futuro ¿no? Entonces debes saber qué hacer ahora. ¡Sabes exactamente qué carajo hacer!-dijo bruscamente tirando los papeles al suelo.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y miró fijamente la ventana.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí? ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensarlo? Estoy tratando de derrotar a un hombre, no...un monstruo que ya me ha arrebatado todo lo que he amado y que fácilmente podría matarme en cualquier momento, asique ¡maldita sea! Lo siento, por no hacer las cosas como deseas que las haga.

Regulus estaba temblando de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así, cuándo él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar? No era justo y si hubiera sido un tío, le habría...

Regulus se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que su mano había ido hacia la varita de su bolsillo. ¿Qué habría hecho si no se hubiese detenido?

- Hermione...yo...lo siento, es que...

- No.-susurró.-Tienes razón, eres el único que debe sentir lástima.-se giró para mirarlo una vez más y Regulus notó que ella ya no estaba llorando. De hecho, nunca la había visto con más confianza cuando se levantó y se acercó a él, nunca apartando la mirada de la suya.-Conocí a un chico que tomaba todas las decisiones equivocadas.

Se refería a Draco, por supuesto. Era un chico que, si bien a menudo lo odiaba, también sentía lástima por él. Sin embargo, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por él, por lo que, en su lugar, ayudaría a Regulus.

Regulus volvía a estar enfadado, pero Hermione lo ignoró. Sabía que él tenía un montón de remordimientos. No era bueno en ocultarlo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba trabajando mucho para hacer lo que podía o sólo para obtener venganza, lo que podía ser extremadamente peligroso.

- Hermione, no sabes lo que...-comenzó Regulus con calma, pero Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios antes de que pudiese continuar.

Cada momento que estaban juntos, Hermione estaba en un conflicto con sus repentinos sentimientos sobre Regulus. Al principio, hizo lo que cualquier persona en su situación haría y odió al muchacho que muy pronto se convirtió en su captor. Sin embargo, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más atraía se sentía por él y por su seguridad.

- No. Realmente no sé por lo que estás pasando, Reg.-susurró.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era antes y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para besarle ahora, pero valió la pena. Hermione nunca había sentido esto por nadie antes.

Por otro lado, Regulus no había sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. En una casa con sus padres como única compañía, se había sentido totalmente solo, como si nada diferente, nada que valiese la pena, fuese a suceder. Entonces, Hermione había aparecido en su puerta como si fuese el destino llamando y se había convertido en la única luz en su vida. Mientras una parte de él estaba deseando confiar en ella, la otra parte haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Regulus cuando Hermione rompió el beso.-¿Y por qué me llamas Reg? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Hermione?-sonrió.

Hermione rió.

- Me apetecía.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

De repente, un sonoro crack los interrumpió y un jadeante Kreacher estaba en la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Kreacher!-exclamó Regulus mientras corría hacia el empapado elfo, que ahora se había derrumbado en el suelo, todavía respirando con dificultad.-Kreacher, cálmate. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El elfo se mantuvo en el piso hasta que por fin recuperó el aliento y luego se sentó para mirar a los dos humanos que se habían sentado a su lado.

- Amo Regulus, señor, Kreacher hizo como usted le pidió. Por la mañana, Kreacher se acercó al Señor Oscuro, señor.

- ¿Y?-preguntó Regulus.-¿Qué pasó? Cuéntanoslo, Kreacher. ¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro necesitaba la ayuda de un elfo?

Kreacher los miró antes de volver a hablar.

- Al principio, el Señor Oscuro no le dijo a Kreacher a dónde iban o lo que iban a hacer, sólo llevó a Kreacher a una enorme cueva frente al mar. Dentro de la cueva el agua era cristalina y había una poción metida en el agua...-Kreacher hizo una pausa, parecía que le costaba hablar.-El señor Oscuro hizo a Kreacher beber la poción...

Kreacher jadeó con dificultad y Regulus se tapó la cara con las manos y cerró los ojos.

- Kreacher...lo siento, lo siento tanto...

- No, amo Regulus, fue un honor ser elegido. Kreacher sólo tiene gratitud.

- ¿Qué pasó después, Kreacher?-preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Hermione estaba aterrorizada por lo que les pudiese decir Kreacher, así como de lo que todo esto podía significar, pero no podía ignorar la sensación de que lo que Kreacher estuviera a punto de decir era extremadamente importante.

- Kreacher vio muchas cosas terribles, muchas...-continuó el elfo con un escalofrío.-...el interior de Kreacher ardía como el fuego y Kreacher suplicó que el amo Regulus le salvase de los horrores y suplicó al ama Black, pero todo lo que Kreacher oía era al Señor Oscuro riendo a su lado. Él hizo que Kreacher tomase toda la poción y luego Kreacher vio como el Señor Oscuro puso un medallón en el cuenco ahora vacío y lo llenó con poción asquerosa. Y entonces...entonces...el Señor Oscuro se marchó en un pequeño bote, dejando a Kreacher solo en la cueva. Pero Kreacher estaba tan sediento que se arrastró hasta el borde de las aguas y bebió; pero antes de que el agua llegase a sus labios...manos blancas...manos muertas...estiraron la mano y agarraron a Kreacher y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia el agua.

- Y regresaste a casa, tal y como te pedí ¿no Kreacher?-preguntó Regulus.

Kreacher asintió y volvió a recostarse en el suelo.

La cara de Hermione se veía como si la hubiesen dado una bofetada. Esto era el tipo de cosa que Voldemort hacía. Ni siquiera dudaba en usar a un elfo para hacer algo como esto. Para alguien como Voldemort, la muerte de un elfo no tendría ninguna repercusión porque no era más que una criatura inferior.

Se giró para mirar a Regulus, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de un miendo que no había visto antes en él.

- Kreacher.-dijo Regulus en voz baja.

- ¿Sí, amo?-preguntó Kreacher saltando de inmediato para escuchar las próximas órdenes de su amado amo.

- Quiero...quiero que te quedes escondido.-dijo Regulus.-Quédate escondido y pase lo que pase, no salgas de la casa.

Kreacher dudó por un momento, casi como si estuviera sorprendido de la orden, pero un segundo después, de puso de pie y comenzó a buscar un sitio para esconderse.

Mientras, Hermione no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Regulus que reflejaba miedo y preocupación, como si la información que acababa de oír fuese peor de lo que se había imaginado, sin embargo, Hermione resopló con impaciencia ante el hecho de que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de algo antes que ella.

De repente, Regulus buscó entre los papeles que tan arduamente había estado escribiendo unos minutos antes. Parecía casi como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, tirando locamente cualquier cosa que se pusiera en el camino de su búsqueda desesperada. ¿Qué sería? Hermione no lo sabía. De repente, cogió el papel que había estado buscando y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras leía lo que había escrito en él.

- Aquí está.-dijo para sus adentros.

Regulus sonaba como si estuviera pensando en voz alta en lugar de hablar con Hermione y ella permaneció en silencio con la esperanza de que él recordase que ella todavía estaba sentada a su lado. Sin embargo, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo temblar: había locura en los ojos de Regulus que parecía la mirada que tenía Sirius cuando Harry, Ron y ella lo habían conocido en la Casa de los Gritos en su tercer año. La misma noche en la que Sirius desveló el misterio del asesinato que, aunque era inocente, lo encarceló durante 12 años.

A medida que recordaba, Hermione decidió que necesitaba sacar a Regulus de ese trance y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente como un recordatorio de su presencia. La sed de sangre en los ojos de Regulus desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y la miró. Su sonrisa estaba vacía.

- Horcruxes, Hermione. El Señor Oscuro está creando Horcruxes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Hermione estaba tumbada junto a Regulus, su mirada en el techo y una sonrisa en su cara. Podía oír la respiración de Regulus suavemente a su lado, sin darse cuenta del mundo que le rodeaba. Era más de medianoche, pero Hermione no podía dejar de girarse y verlo dormir. Nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo. Era como si sus sueños fuesen el único lugar que no estuviesen plagados constantemente de pesar.

Frunció el ceño ante la idea del doloroso pasado de Regulus. A veces deseaba coger el giratiempos y, bueno...hacer lo que fuese para ayudarlo. Aunque realmente no tenía ni idea. Todavía no podía dejar de pensar en retroceder en el tiempo y advertir a un joven Regulus lo que estaba por venir. Por lo menos, estaría preparado. Pero sinceramente, uno nunca estaba preparado para perder a todos los que le importaban.

Pensó en Cedric y en el futuro de los actuales miembros de la orden: los Longbottom, los Potter...aunque esa noche no había pensado en ellos, sólo en Regulus. Muchos habían perdido la vida en las batallas y, aun así, Ron, Harry y ella seguían luchando.

Y recordó también que Regulus sería uno de los caídos.

Tenía que salvarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que no podría vivir sin él. Estaría triste, perdida, si él no estuviese con ella.

La primera vez que miró sus oscuros ojos que también poseía su hermano, Hermione se había sentido diferente. Aunque también su mente estaba repleta de pensamientos sobre que no debería estar aquí, que había sido una estúpida idea...

Se giró para mirar al chico de cabello oscuro que estaba a su lado. Sus rasgos pacíficos y sus silenciosos labios, recordando lo que había pasado una o dos horas antes.

* * *

_- Hermione, por favor, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Una maldita sangre sucia? Eso es..._

_- Lo siento mucho, Regulus.-le espetó Hermione.-Tiene que ser bochornoso saber que has tocado a una sangre sucia y que has dejado que te besara._

_Habían pasado 48 horas desde que habían comprendido las intenciones de Voldemort con los Horcruxes y, desde entonces, habían estado trabajando prácticamente todo el rato para tratar de encontrar información suficiente para idear un plan. Por desgracia, todo lo que habían encontrado era lo que había escrito Regulus. También era lamentable el hecho de que la página sólo contuviese la palabra Horcruxe y una pequeña definición que podía resumirse en: pedazo de alma y fácil inmortalidad._

_Aparte de eso y unas cuantas palabras que no entendía ninguno, no había nada sobre cómo crearlos, encontrarlos o destruirlos. Por lo tanto, con frecuencia habían estado maldiciéndose, discutiendo e insultándose._

_- Hermione, sabes que eso me importa una mierda. Es sólo que...bueno..._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que a tu familia le importa con quién estés? El hecho de que a tu madre no le hayas preocupado lo suficiente porque estás aquí arriba y casi no sales de la habitación, la hace ver bastante cariñosa. Por no hablar de lo mucho que Sirius se preocupa por ti. ¡El muy idiota te dejó aquí solo para que te pudrieses!_

_En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Hermione supo que había cometido un error. Regulus la había llamado sangre sucia, pero..._

_- Reg, sabes que no lo decía en serio. Estoy segura de que le importas._

_- No.-dijo Regulus. No había rastro de ira en su voz, sólo tristeza.-No. Quisiste decir eso y tienes razón. Estoy solo._

_Observó como Regulus se sentó en el suelo entre los montones de libros y papeles en los que habían rebuscado durante los últimos días; y puso su cabeza entre las manos, un gesto que últimamente hacía con mucha frecuencia. Era como si estuviera completamente deteriorado por la vida. Como si estuviera cansado._

_Hermione caminó hacia él desde el otro lado de la habitación. No había querido decirle eso, pero habían empezado a discutir sobre la estúpida pronunciación de un hechizo y antes de que pudiese contenerse, se le escapó._

_- No lo decía en serio, Regulus.-susurró. Hermione se miró las manos durante un momento y luego las colocó sobre sus rodillas y volvió a mirar a Regulus.-Realmente lo siento. Sé lo unido que estabas a Sirius. No he debido tocar ese tema. Lo siento._

_Regulus se sentó en silencio lo que la pareció una eternidad y por un momento Hermione pensó que no podría perdonarla, pero, finalmente, la miró con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Lo sé, pero no debes disculparte.-dijo con un suspiro.-Me enfadé por una estúpida discusión. No debí llamarte sangre sucia. Tu respuesta fue a la defensiva, de verdad._

_Hermione rompió el contacto visual y suspiró. Se dio cuenta por el cambio de su voz que él no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse, pero no la importaba. En todo caso, apreciaba aun más sus palabras. Estaba comenzando a pensar que había cambiado. Sin embargo, el problema era el hecho de que había cambiado por ella. El tiempo era algo complicado y no se debía jugar con él. Cuando llegó, todo lo que Hermione sabía sobre Regulus era que había muerto demasiado joven debido a algo relacionado con Voldemort. Por eso, ella pensaba que él podía ayudarla, por que había hecho que El Señor Oscuro se enfadase. Encontrar un Horcruxe parecía la razón perfecta para que un monstruo como Voldemort se enfadase, tal vez incluso, se aterrorizase, tal vez lo suficiente como para matarle. Pero si Regulus había cambiado por Hermione ¿qué habría ocasionado el cambio si ella no hubiera venido? Por otra parte, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Hermione siempre tuviese la intención de venir y pedir la ayuda de Regulus._

_- De todos modos.-dijo finalmente Hermione.-Probablemente deberíamos volver a trabajar, pero intuyo que deberíamos evitar ese pesado hechizo. Otra discusión inútil no parece la mejor estrategia para ganar tiempo, podríamos..._

_Los labios de Regulus sobre los de ella interrumpieron su frase, tras unos instantes, ella olvidó lo que iba a decir y le devolvió el beso. Después de unos momentos, Hermione rompiró el beso, casi sin aliento._

_- ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó con una sonrisa._

_Regulus se encogió de hombros y sonrió._

_- Es como me siento, supongo. Eso sin mencionar que durante los últimos días no he sido capaz de apartar mis ojos de ti.-hizo una pausa por un momento y Hermione observaba en silencio la lucha interna que tenía Regulus.-Yo...-continuó.-...pienso que estoy..._

_- Shhh.-susurró Hermione antes de volver a besarlo. A pesar de que ningún chico la había dicho que la amaba, no quería escucharlo; pensaba que nadie podía encontrarla atractiva._

_Regulus no se opuso y besó a Hermione con más pasión de lo que en su vida había sido besada. Era muy extraño que sintiera lo que sentía, porque a decir verdad, ni siquiera podía pensar en una manera de describirlo. Era completamente nuevo. Antes de que Hermione pudiese darse cuenta, sintió la cálida mano de Regulus moviéndose lentamente por debajo de su camisa, por su espalda desnuda. Ella agarró con más fuerza su cabello, atrayéndolo más. Regulus también detectaba la súbita emoción, la sensación de querer sentirse parte de la piel de Hermione se apoderó de él y se detuvo por un momento para quitarse su camisa antes de continuar besando a Hermione en su boca, mejillas y cuello. Hermione dejó que Regulus la cogiese y la llevase hacia la cama, la colocase bajo él y la quitase su camisa antes de besar su cuerpo suavemente. Cuando él trazó la clavícula con sus labios, ella sonrió. Este tipo de imprudencia era algo que no había experimentado antes y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, o tal vez la primera vez, que estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar._

_Nunca había confiado en nadie para hacer este tipo de cosas._

_Regulus la empujó un poco más hacia atrás y se puso sobre ella, pero Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír._

_- ¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó también sonriendo._

_Hermione sacudió la cabeza y volvió a besarlo. No había manera de describir el tipo de felicidad que sentía. Y de ahí en adelante, sólo se rindió a las sensaciones._

* * *

Hermione sonrió de nuevo en la oscuridad y se acercó más a Regulus. No podía dejar de recordar esa noche una y otra vez. Era tan inusual para ella que todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Alargó la mano para tocar su mejilla y la rozó suavemente.

- Te amo.-susurró.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Sus lágrimas caían en silencio. Todo el tiempo había permanecido callada. ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione estuviese enamorada de Regulus si estaba destinado a morir? Sin él, no podría vivir. Sin embargo, allí estaba: tendida en el duro y frío suelo de la habitación mientras él estaba en alguna misión mortífaga.

Mientras tanto, se había sentado en la oscuridad, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar la manera de decirle la verdad a Regulus. Le diría desde el principio, del monstruo en que se había convertido Voldemort, no del líder de magia oscura que era ahora. Le contaría sobre Harry, de cómo había sido El Elegido, porque Voldemort trató de destruirlo cuando sólo era un crío.

Tendría que decirle a Regulus que corriese.

Oyó el pomo de la puerta girarse y la puerta se abrió con un click para revelar la sombra de Regulus. Hermione se quedó inmóvil, fingiendo que dormía, sin saber cómo contarle a Regulus la verdad.

Hermione vio cómo Regulus se dirigía hacia el perchero y se quitaba la capa. Tenía la espalda encorvada por el cansancio, como si estuviera cargando el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Y sabía que lo que ella le dijese, no ayudaría a que se deshiciera de esa preocupación.

- Regulus.-susurró.

Regulus se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes y después recompuso su figura hasta estar nuevamente erguido y orgulloso.

- Hermione.-susurró.-Pensé que estabas dormida. ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que simplemente no tenía ganas de moverme.-respondió mientras se giraba y se ponía de pie.-¿Dónde has estado?

A pesar de que no podía ver su cara, sabía que Regulus acababa de empalidecer.

- Te dije que nunca me lo preguntases.-contestó.-Sabes que nunca podría decírtelo, incluso si quisiera.

Sí, Hermione lo sabía. Pero no pudo resistirse preguntarlo. Quería ayudarlo desesperadamente.

- Lo siento, Reg.-susurró.-Pero tenemos que hablar.-Regulus se giró hacia ella, pero no respondió.-En realidad, sólo tienes que escuchar. Es posible que desees sentarte y te pondré una vela.

Hermione rebuscó entre los cajones alguna vela, mientras luchaba para contener las lágrimas. Había estado luchando para ocultar todo esto, eso era cierto, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo. Si este viaje iba a valer la pena, tenía que contarle todo a Regulus.

Después de estar a tientas en la oscuridad, Hermione finalmente encendió la vela y se sentó en la cama al lado de Regulus. Al ver su rostro, Hermione casi se quedó sin aliento. Donde quiera que hubiese estado, había conseguido agregar 10 años a sus hermosos rasgos. Tenía ojeras pronunciadas y arrugas en su frente que no habían estado allí esa mañana.

Durante un momento, Hermione se limitó a mirarlo. No sabía si sería el mismo después de que ella hablase y no quería olvidar la forma en que la miraba.

- Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho...-comenzó.-...y creo que necesitas saberlas.

Primero le habló sobre Harry Potter, el niño que ahora era una leyenda. También le dijo porqué era el Elegido y lo que Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían hecho. Le dijo que había venido a buscar ayuda, porque en su momento, las perspectivas del mundo parecían bastante deprimentes, pero que ahora no estaba muy segura de que hubiese sido una buena idea. Sin embargo no le dijo la parte que más temía.

Él no podía morir.

Ella no dejaría que eso sucediese.

Durante el tiempo que Hermione estuvo hablando, que tuvo que ser más de una hora, la cara de Regulus no cambió. Se limitó a escuchar en silencio, inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y, cuando terminó, Hermione no estaba segura de que él continuase escuchando, hasta que, al fin, habló.

- Lo siento.-dijo sin moverse.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes, Reg? Soy la que vino aquí, esperando ayuda, a pesar de que tienes bastantes problemas. ¿Puedo ser más egoista?

- No, Hermione. Soy egoista. Durante todo este tiempo he estado tratando de que me ayudaras a derrotar al Señor Oscuro, a pesar de que es precisamente eso lo que querías. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido?-finalmente se giró hacia ella y puso su mano sobre su mejilla.-Te amo, Hermione. Y estoy tan contento de que me dijeses por qué estás aquí. Tenía miedo de preguntarlo, pero ya no tengo miedo. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Regulus sonrió y se levantó de un salto, Hermione lo siguió hasta la cocina.

- Quédate aquí.-la dijo antes de entrar a la cocina sin ella.-¿Kreacher?-gritó.-Kreacher ¿dónde estás?

Después de unos minutos de silencio, hubo una respuesta áspera.

- ¿Amo Regulus?

Regulus se dirigió hacia Kreacher cuando el pequeño elfo salió de su escondite.

- Kreacher, gracias a Merlín. Tienes que hacer algo por mí ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que la lleves a la cueva que...a la que te llevó Voldemort la noche en la que te pidió que lo ayudases.

Kreacher miró fijamente al chico frente a él con sorpresa. Había algo salvaje en sus ojos que incluso el elfo podía ver.

- Por supuesto, amo Regulus, por supuesto. Cualquier cosa por usted, señor.

Regulus sonrió maliciosamente.

- Kreacher, tengo que presentarte a alguien. Tienes que tratarla bien ¿de acuerdo? Es muy importante para mí.-se detuvo y se giró hacia la puerta.-Hermione.-susurró.-Ven aquí, por favor.

Hermione caminó lentamente. Había escuchado toda la conversación entre Regulus y su elfo, pero su cara era aterradora. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recordado a Sirius en la Casa de los Gritos. Había estado loco de emoción ante la idea de matar a Petter Pettigrew y ahora Regulus reflejaba esa mirada al darse cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer a Tom Riddle. Era como si fuese lo que más le importaba en el mundo.

- Vamos.-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kreacher y le indicaba a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo.

No había vuelta atrás y, mientras Hermione tomaba la manita del elfo entre las suyas, pensó en cómo habían ido las cosas apenas unas horas antes. Antes de que pudiera pensar más, desaparecieron.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-gritó Hermione cuando Regulus se puso un cuchillo en el brazo.

Él la miró y sonrió.

- Ganar esta batalla.

Se habían aparecido en una gran roca en medio de una cuerva fría y húmeda. Y, ahora, Hermione estaba temblando detrás de Regulus Black mientras observaba como goteaba la sangre de su brazo, por entre sus dedos y sobre la sólida roca.

Desde que habían salido del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, había estado actuando extraño, casi como un loco; con los ojos brillantes y mirando por todas direcciones por la excitación.

- Ven aquí.-dijo haciendo un gesto con su brazo sano.

Y Hermione se quedó atónita cuando la pared frente a ellos se derrumbó por la sangre y dejó una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que los tres pasasen.

Cuando habían dado sólo unos pasos, se quedaron en completa oscuridad y Hermione gritó y se agarró desesperadamente al brazo de Regulus.

- Cálmate, sólo tenemos que encontrar el barco. ¡Lumus!-susurró.

De la punta de su varita, surgió una luz blanca y comenzaron a caminar con cuidado alrededor de un enorme lago de agua cristalina, tan quieta que parecía como si nunca hubiera existido y nunca se vería perturbado.

Todo el lugar era misterioso más allá de lo explicable y Hermione todavía estaba temblando violentamente cuando Regulus se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando fijamente al agua, casi como si escuchara algo.

- Es aquí.-dijo finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas de silencio.

Aun sin hablar, Regulus sacó su varita lentamente y la sostuvo a la altura de su cintura y un pequeño bote emergió de las oscuras aguas, como si fuera la barca de Caronte.

Regulus miró el barco con una amplia sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció mientras miraba a Hermione y a Kreacher.

- Kreacher, tendrás que llevar a Hermione. Nos veremos allí. Estoy seguro de que este barco es para un solo pasajero.

- ¡Sí, señor! ¡Enseguida, señor Regulus!-dijo Kreacher, aunque la expresión en su rostro decía todo lo contrario y estaba mucho más desesperado y aterrorizado por el futuro de lo que su sonaba su voz.

Regulus asintió secamente y, con cuidado, se subió a la barca. Y Kreacher se acercó a Hermione y la agarró con una de sus pequeñas manos.

Cuando Hermione sintió que sus pies tocaron tierra firme, todavía había tanta oscuridad, que Hermione pensó que se habían aparecido en el lugar equivocado o, que tal vez, todavía se estaban apareciendo. Por lo que sabía, podrían haber muerto. Pero luego se dio la vuelta y vio una luz cada vez más cerca y pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver que Regulus se aproximaba hacia ellos en la barca. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hermione y el elfo lo ayudaron a levantarse y luego vieron como el pequeño bote se hundía en el agua.

- ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Hermione.

- Hay una especie de poción ¿verdad Kreacher? ¿Algo que tienes que beber?

Kreacher asintió y Hermione notó que Kreacher había empezado a sollozar, casi con miedo. Sin embargo, Regulus no podía haber estado más feliz cuando vio algo y corrió hacia él.

- ¡Lumus Máxima!-dijo.

La luz iluminó un cuenco de piedra en la parte superior de una especie de podio. El cuenco estaba lleno de un líquido claro y todos podían ver algo largo y brillante dentro que sólo podía ser un collar.

Era un Horcruxe.

Hermione sabía que esto era lo que había estado buscando. Realmente era un Horcruxe. Tenía que serlo. Voldemort no hubiera pasado por todo este problema para proteger algo si no fuese valioso. Esto también significaba que tenían razón: Tom Riddle estaba intentando ser inmortal si no lo era ya.

Hermione miró a Regulus, contenta de compartir, finalmente, su excitación; pero la sonrisa que Regulus había tenido durante toda la noche, se había ido. En cambio, parecía asustado. Aterrorizado, de hecho. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba, su miedo desapareció y fue reemplazado por una mirada vacía.

- Kreacher, creo que ya sabes lo que tiene que suceder.

Hermione miró al pequeño elfo cuyo miedo se hacía más evidente cuanto más tiempo pasaba en la cueva, pero de cualquier manera, Regulus no se dio cuenta, o simplemente no le importaba. Sin embargo, el elfo aparentó no tener miedo, a pesar de todo.

- Voy a beber esta poción, Kreacher ¿me entiendes? Voy a beberla y me vas a dejar, tanto si quieres como si no. Es una orden.

Kreacher asintió, aunque la expresión de su rostro decía todo lo contrario y se colocó al lado del cuenco.

Regulus se giró hacia Hermione.

- Me vas a odiar, pero tengo que hacer esto. Hemos...trabajado mucho...para dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Esto tiene que suceder.

Esto era lo que Hermione temía: Regulus quería ser el heroe.

Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, siempre había hecho lo mismo y casi se había matado más de una vez. ¿Es que acaso todo lo que amaba se alejaba de su lado? Simplemente no era justo.

- Por favor, Reg...

Pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando Regulus la besó y ella le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión que pudo por la única razón de que no tenía ni idea de cuándo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero ella lo soltó.

Regulus la dio una última mirada y murmuró:-Te amo.

Después se llevó el cuenco a los labios y bebió.

Al principio, estaba bien, después comenzó a retorcerse y Hermione sólo podía ver cómo se derrumbó en el suelo y gritó de lo que debía ser dolor, nostalgia o, tal vez...no tenía ni idea.

Hermione, llorando, se arrastró a gatas desesperadamente hacia el joven Black. Todavía se estaba convulsionando, pidiendo que el dolor parase, que alguien le ayudase, pero la ayuda no llegaría. No hasta que él se lo bebiese todo y, entonces, Hermione estaría a su lado.

Mientras tanto, Kreacher completamente ignorado por los gritos de Regulus, a pesar de que Hermione sabía que Kreacher debería estar sufriendo al escuchar a la única persona que fue amable con él y no poder ayudarlo. Hermione también sufría.

Sentía como si lo hubiera estado escuchando llorar durante horas, pero también sabía que sólo se había tomado la mitad de la poción. Para entonces, había metido su rostro en el pecho de Regulus y le agarró con ambas manos mientras Kreacher le obligaba a beberse el líquido.

Y fin.

Se bebió toda la maldita poción.

Hermione quería renunciar y ordenar a Kreacher que se detuviera, pero sabía que sería peor si lo hacía y ahora estaban muy cerca. Tenían que estarlo. Tenían que hacerlo.

- Agua.-dijo Regulus con voz ronca.

Sonaba como si su garganta estuviese llena de arena, pero de cualquier manera, estaba vivo. Se había acabado.

- Voy a buscar agua.-susurró Hermione.-Te lo prometo.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kreacher luchando para alcanzar el medallón del fondo del cuenco que había quedado vacío.

- Estaré de vuelta.-dijo en voz baja a Regulus, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de apresurarse a ayudar al elfo.-Gracias, Kreacher. Lo tengo.

Hermione miró al cuenco y se quedó sorprendida. Era un medallón de oro con una enorme S de color verde con piedras incrustadas en el centro y, cuando lo cogió por su larga cadena de oro, fue mucho más pesado de lo que había imaginado. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante mucho tiempo, era difícil apartar los ojos de él. Nunca antes había visto nada que irradiase tanto poder. Era como un imán.

- ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Venga pronto, por favor!-gritó alguien detrás de ella.

Le tomó una fuerza increíble desprenderse del medallón, pero cuando lo hizo, lo que vio la aterrorizó. Regulus estaba en el borde del agua, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar el agua cristalina delante de él.

- ¡No!-gritó ella metiendo el medallón en el bolsillo y corriendo hacia delante, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La mano de Regulus se hundió y agarró un puñado de agua cristalina. Y eso fue todo. En un primer momento, Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio. Tal vez los Inferi ya no estaban. Tal vez tendrían suerte. Pero entonces, una mano blanca emergió a la superficie y luego otra y otra. Y Hermione, por primera vez esa noche, sacó su varita.

- ¡Kreacher, agarra a Regulus!-gritó antes de correr hacia los Inferi, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra hasta el final.

El elfo se adelantó y alejó a Regulus de la orilla, pero para entonces, había cientos de Inferis. Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que los Inferis sentían poco o ningún tipo de dolor y veía como seguían avanzando hacia ellos a pesar de los hechizos que les lanzaba. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Regulus aun parecía desmayado...o peor y Kreacher no parecía interesado en ayudar, puesto que parecía que estaba suplicándoles que no les hicieran daño. Hermione tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de allí. Hasta el momento, las cosas no se veían muy prometedoras.

De repente, todos sus temores se convirtieron en realidad cuando sintió el cuerpo de Regulus caerse de sus manos sudorosas y ya no podía aferrarse a él y luchar al mismo tiempo. Guardó su varita y cubrió el cuerpo flácido de Regulus con el suyo. Tal vez, si no se separaban, todavía habría esperanza. Sabía que se estaba mintiendo, pero era mejor que renunciar. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para ser arrastrada bajo el agua, pero en lugar de la frialdad que había estado esperando, sintió el viento caliente en su cara y el cuerpo de Regulus.

Abrió los ojos para ver la pequeña isla cubierta totalmente de llamas. Las manos frías y muertas de los Inferi la soltaron y le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al parecer, después de todo, Regulus se había despertado, a pesar de que estaba a punto de morir. Su rostro estaba pálido y huesudo y todo lo demás en él estaba hueco, pero se las arregló para encontrar la fuerza para lanzar uno de los mayores hechizos de fuego que había visto nunca.

Tan pronto como dejó de ver a los Inferi y el fuego disminuyó a un simple anillo que les rodeaba, se puso de pie y corrió hacia Regulus, que había caído de rodillas y comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara.

- Pensé que íbamos a morir.-dijo Hermione entre lágrimas mientras lo atraía hacia sí.

Pero Regulus sólo respondió con un leve gruñido antes de caer en los brazos de Hermione. El fuego alrededor de ellos parpadeaba, pero se quedó donde estaba. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

- Kreacher ¿nos puedes sacar de aquí?

El elfo asintió y les cogió de las manos, pero Hermione gritó.

- ¡Espera!

Y metió la mano en el bolsillo de Regulus y sacó un medallón antiguo que Regulus había cogido del número 12 de Grimmaud Place para reemplazar al de Voldemort, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta de que el original había desaparecido, junto con una nota de que había sido él quien lo hizo.

Lo decidieron ayer por la noche, porque si El Señor Oscuro descubría que estaban enterados de sus planes, los destruiría a ambos.

Hermione corrió de nuevo hacia el elfo y le cogió de la mano y todo se volvió oscuro al mismo tiempo que el fuego se apagó.

Nadie había muerto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

- ¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Hermione a Regulus cuando los dos estuvieron sentados en la habitación de Regulus unos días después de que hubiesen escapado de la cueva.

Regulus se encogió de hombros. Había despertado unas horas antes, después de que su energía se hubiese agotado para producir el poderoso hechizo. Hermione y Kreacher se habían hecho cargo de él desde entonces. Sin embargo, ahora que su misión se había terminado, Hermione tendría que encontrar un camino a casa y el Giratiempo sería demasiado complicado y arriesgado, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que podría terminar en el momento equivocado y meterse en más problemas. Y a todo esto, había que añadirle el hecho de que ella no quería irse, al menos no sin Regulus. Había sido difícil para ella comprender sus sentimientos hasta el momento, pero ahora, sabía que nunca volvería a ser completamente feliz sin él.

Lo amaba.

Sin embargo, no sabía si decirle sus sentimientos. Sobre todo porque estaban aterrorizados de que Voldemort descubriese que habían sido ellos los que le habían quitado su Horcruxe.

- Bueno...si lo hacemos, deberías...tienes que venir conmigo.

Hermione miró la reacción de Regulus, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. En realidad, parecía que se había quedado dormido. Hermione suspiró y volvió a mirar al suelo. Parecía como si decirle a Regulus sus sentimientos fuese más difícil que regresar a casa, asique decidió dejar de intentarlo por el momento.

- Kreacher ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua?

- Por supuesto, señorita Granger. Cualquier cosa por la huésped de mi amo.-respondió Kreacher con una reverencia antes de desaparecerse.

- Hermione.-susurró una voz desde la cama.

Regulus se había despertado de nuevo. Hermione se levantó y se acercó a él, sentándose en una silla a su lado.

- ¿Sí?-preguntó ella quitándole un mechón de pelo de la frente.

Regulus suspiró y abrió los ojos. Hermione nunca se cansaría de mirarle a los ojos.

- He estado pensando en maneras de enviarte a casa y creo que conozco una. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que no te va a gustar mucho.-Hermione alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.-Como sabes, los elfos sirven cualquier orden de la familia a la que sirven, lo que, obviamente, me incluye a mí. Si no me equivoco, esto incluye llevarte a la época de la que viniste. Los elfos tienen una magia increíble, incomprendida, que puede ser una de las razones por las que fueron oprimidos y convertidos en siervos. Los magos tenían miedo de que los elfos les superasen en magia. Pero vamos a tener que probarlo.

- Espera.-dijo Hermione.-¿Estás diciendo que vas a enviarme de vuelta allí sola? ¿No vienes conmigo?

Regulus no dijo nada durante un buen rato antes de apartar la mirada y negar con la cabeza.

- Asique ¿vas a quedarte aquí y esperar a que Voldemort venga a buscarte? ¡Te matará, Regulus! ¡No puedo vivir con eso! Por favor.-gritó Hermione.

Hermione sabía que esta conversación tenía que ser discutida, pero no había imaginado el dolor que sentiría. Había usado por primera vez el Giratiempo para salvar a Sirius. ¿Por qué no podría funcionar con su hermano?

Regulus suspiró. Sabía que esto pasaría y también era difícil para él.

- Por favor.-rogó Hermione una vez más, esta vez, abrazando a Regulus y apretando la cara contra su pecho.

- Hermione, por favor.-dijo Regulus.-Estás haciendo esto mucho más difícil de lo que tiene que ser...para ambos.

La primera vez que había visto a esa misteriosa chica en su puerta, Regulus nunca pensó que se preocuparía tanto por ella. Había pensado que estaría persiguiéndole o a su familia. Después de que su hermano huyese de casa, se había sentido solo. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Hermione se convertiría en una fuente de consuelo.

Justo en ese momento, Kreacher regresó con el agua que Hermione le había pedido y viendo que Regulus estaba despierto de nuevo, corrió a su lado y le entregó la copa a la chica.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor?-preguntó Kreacher con una reverencia.

Hermione se sentó y dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla, después se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Regulus suspiró, apenas conteniendo sus emociones.

- Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar contigo inmediatamente, Kreacher.

- Bien, señor ¿qué es? Vivo para servir a la noble casa de los Black.-añadió con una reverencia.

Regulus le explicó su plan al elfo, quien escuchaba atentamente.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo, Kreacher?-le preguntó Regulus cuando hubo terminado.

- Supongo que sí, señor.-dijo el elfo.-Aunque nunca lo he intentado. Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para cumplir sus deseos.

Hermione miró el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. No podía hacer nada más que sentarse en silencio y tratar de no gritar. No quería que la idea de Regulus se hiciera realidad, no quería que funcionase.

Por desgracia, parecía que sí lo haría.

Después de que Regulus se hubiese vestido con la ayuda de Kreacher y Hermione, puesto que todavía estaba muy débil, reunieron algunas cosas y se colocaron en medio de la habitación.

- Regulus, todavía estás muy cansado ¿estás seguro de que esto tiene que hacerse ahora?-preguntó Hermione.

Pero Regulus sólo la miró con tristeza y volvió a hablar con Kreacher.

- Kreacher, cuando cuente tres, exigo que nos lleves a Hermione y a mí a su tiempo.

Por un momento, Hermione lo miró. ¿Se quedaría con ella después de todo?

Tomaron las pequeñas manos de Kreacher y contaron.

- Uno...

- Dos...

- Tres...

Y fueron arrastrados hacia una oscura nube giratoria.

Hermione sintió como si estuvieran girando desde hace años, pero en realidad, fueron sólo segundos cuando terminaron en el suelo del dormitorio de Hermione.

Hermione se quedó mirando su blanco techo. Era familiar, pero distante, como si fuera de otra vida...y así era.

La emoción corrió a través de Hermione cuando cuando sintió a Regulus envolverla con sus brazos por detrás. Ella se giró y lo besó con pasión, sin querer que el momento terminase. Pero lo hizo. Regulus se apartó y la miró a los ojos, con una mano en cada una de sus mejillas. También él estaba completamente loco, pero al ser un Black, era demasiado bueno en ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Regulus, te amo.-susurró Hermione.

Regulus se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

- Y también te amo. Ahora, mi vida, tienes que decidir: puedo quedarme contigo o regresar a mi tiempo. Piénsalo bien, Hermione...

Pero Hermione le interrumpió, besándole y acercándolo cada vez más a ella, estrechándolo con fuerza.

Esa era la respuesta que esperaba.


End file.
